


Quarantine

by zibal_01



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls foul of some white powder.  Only Gibbs can help him out.</p><p>Inspired by the episode "SWAK"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarantine

** Quarantine **

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs strode out of the lift, coffee in hand, heading towards his desk. His team were already at their desks; Ziva David was fighting with her pc as usual; Tim McGee was trying to help her, but the Mossad Agent was having none of it; and Tony DiNozzo was opening his mail.

"Hey, DiNozzo," Gibbs stated as he strode past his second in command, "what have we got?"

Tony ran through a list of crimes involving navy personnel, whilst continuing to open his mail, "A Seal caught shoplifting... a Marine caught DUI..." he paused. "What the..." Tony sprang to his feet.

"Tony?"

"White powder, boss..."

Gibbs climbed onto his desk, "Everybody out... put this place into biohazard lockdown... Tony, to decontamination now, Ziva, Tim with him. I'll be down as soon as I get this place cleared." He watched the room clear, ensured the area was locked down, then followed his team to the showers.

*****

Being quarantined was never fun. Waiting for the forensics to come back on the white powder, and the blood test results seemed to take an eternity. Gibbs sat, patiently, waiting, watching how his team dealt with their "incarceration". Ziva and Tim were pacing, but Tony, Tony was starting to concern Gibbs. He was sitting, staring at Gibbs with a hungry look in his eyes. In fact, if Gibbs hadn't known otherwise, he would say that Tony's pupils were lust-darkened. Then the realisation struck Gibbs, they were lust-darkened.

The phone rang, "Gibbs."

"Jethro, good news. Ziva, Tim and yourself are clear. Whatever it is that Tony inhaled has only affected Ton. His blood is showing some unusual antigens," Ducky commented. "Abby and I haven't been able to identify the substance yet, so we can't tell what his symptoms will be."

"Ok, Ducky. Let me know if you find anything else." Gibbs hung up. "David, McGee, you're free to go." Gibbs waited until they had left before turning to Tony. "You have a problem."

"I know, boss," Tony stood, the tenting in his trousers obvious.

"Ducky and Abby haven't been able to identify the substance you inhaled, so they have no idea what your symptoms will be, or how to cure you."

"You're the only one who can cure me, boss," Tony stepped closer to Gibbs.

"What exactly do you mean by that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs enquired.

"I mean, boss," DiNozzo responded, "that you're the only one who I can trust to help me with my symptoms."

"And what would your symptoms be, DiNozzo?" They were standing toe to toe, their breath warm on each other's skin. Gibbs' piercing blue eyes fixed on DiNozzo's lust-darkened eyes.

DiNozzo couldn't maintain eye contact. He looked away. This was harder than he expected it would be. He never usually had a problem asking Gibbs to fuck him, but this was different. They were at work. "Jethro," DiNozzo's voice had lost its usual joking tone. Sounding serious, he continued, "I need to have sex. With you. You're the only one who can help me."

"Why do you think that I would be able to help you with that, Tony?" Jethro's tone was low, almost menacing. "Especially as you've been drugged."

"Because I think you're as aroused as I am, Jethro."

Gibbs laughed and turned away, but he knew DiNozzo was right - he was aroused by the situation. "You know that do you? How do I know you're not trying to play me, Tony?"

"Jethro!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm not playing you. Have I ever tried to seduce you at work?"

"No, I'll give you that Tony," Gibbs turned back to face Tony. "You're always the consummate professional." "I'm rock hard here, Jethro. You're the only one I can trust to help me out," Tony chewed his lower lip anxiously. "Are you going to make me beg?"

"Would you?"

"Damn it, Jethro! I need you... please..." Gibbs studied DiNozzo carefully. He had never known Tony to be so vulnerable, to let his guard down so completely, even when they were alone. "What do you need, Tony?"

"You Jethro..."

Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's shoulders, pushing him against the wall. Their mouths met in a bruising kiss, Gibbs forcing his tongue into Tony's mouth. They ground their groins together, evidencing their mutual arousal. "What do you need from me, Tony?" Gibbs twined his fingers in Tony's hair, eyes meeting, "Tell me how I can help you?"

"I need you to fuck me, Jethro, please." Gibbs' fingers tightened in Tony's hair, pulling his head back sharply. Teeth scraped down Tony's throat before Jethro bit down on Tony's collarbone. "Much as I enjoy this normally, Jethro, can you just... just..."

"Get on with it?" Tony nodded.

Clothes were shed hurriedly, naked flesh rubbing on naked flesh. Jethro moved fluidly, opening Tony's legs, sucking his own fingers, then sliding his fingers between Tony's legs. There was no preamble, Jethro penetrating Tony's anus forcefully, earning a gasp from Tony. "Sorry," he murmured, "no lube. This is gonna hurt."

"You know," Tony was panting heavily, "I like it rough."

"Yeah," Jethro spat on his hand, stroked his cock, then positioned the head of his cock at Tony's entrance. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I need it." Jethro thrust into Tony, "Argh, oh, fuck. That hurt." Tony dropped his head onto Jethro's shoulder, panting to regain control of his breathing.

"I'm sorry," Jethro ran his fingers soothingly through Tony's hair. Rocking his hips, Jethro began fucking Tony in earnest. He slid a hand between their bodies, grasping Tony's cock. He knew Tony wasn't going to last long - his cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum.

"Not gonna last," Tony managed to gasp as the first waves of his orgasm hit him. He came hard, streams of white, sticky semen shooting from his cock. Tony tasted blood from where he had bitten through his lip, before he lost coherence.

The tensing and flexing of Tony's muscles around him pulled Jethro's orgasm from him. His body shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, trying to maintain enough composure to remain upright and support Tony. When he was finished, he slid from Tony, helping the younger man to slide down the wall. Jethro sat down beside Tony, wrapping his arms around him. "You ok now?" Gibbs smiled, "Or am I going to have to take you home?"

"D'you know," Tony smirked, "I think you're gonna have to take me home..."


End file.
